cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
see Red Alert Universe Timeline for reference Tiberium Timeline ? * According to Biblical accounts, Cain murders his brother Abel, becoming the first murderer in the world. * Kane arives on Earth, and is unable to escape the planet for the next thousands of years.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight. Nod mission 7: "The End of All Things". 1800 BC * Earliest alleged reports of the existence of the Brotherhood of Nod.Finger, Penina, Adam Isgreen, and Erik Yeo. Command & Conquer: Tiberian Dawn: Instruction Manual. Las Vegas, Nevada: Westwood Studios, 1997. 1914 -1918 AD *Great World War I started by assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand by Gavrillo Princip, member of the Serbian Black Hand movement, in Sarajevo. 1917 *October Revolution: the communists seize power in Russia. The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics is formed. 1924 *Adolf Hitler, leader of the NSDAP disappears.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABDm2JcnTPs 1925 *Joseph Stalin becomes the leader of the Soviet Union. 1929-1930's *The Western world suffers from the Great Depression, while the isolated Soviet Union grows in power. 1940's *Stalin takes back the Baltic States, the east of Poland and some parts of Finland. Eastern parts of Germany are given to Poland. The United Nations are founded. Technology develops at a rapid rate during the peace. 1946 *Trinity, New Mexico. The Chronosphere experiment is a failure, though Albert Einstein continues his research.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=85tMFIA6Dy0 1950s *The USSR invades China and Europe, starting the Great World War II. The war ends in an Allied victory. The Allies proposed a Global Defense Initiative during the war. 1990 *After a failed assassination attempt at Saddam Hussein, Special Operations Group Echo: Black Ops 9 is forced to go public. Finger, Penina, Adam Isgreen, and Erik Yeo. Command & Conquer: Tiberian Dawn: Instruction Manual. Las Vegas, Nevada: Westwood Studios, 1997. 1994 *United States Congress begins an investigation of several large defense corporations. Close ties to the Brotherhood of Nod are revealed.Finger, Penina, Adam Isgreen, and Erik Yeo. Command & Conquer: Tiberian Dawn: Instruction Manual. Las Vegas, Nevada: Westwood Studios, 1997. 1995 * Tiberium meteor impacts the Earth. The Brotherhood of Nod emerges as a superpower. * October 12: The Global Defense Initiative is founded in accordance with the United Nations Global Defense Act.Finger, Penina, Adam Isgreen, and Erik Yeo. Command & Conquer: Tiberian Dawn: Instruction Manual. Las Vegas, Nevada: Westwood Studios, 1997. 1999 * The First Tiberium War erupts. 2002 *Project ReGenesis shut down. First Tiberium War ends, Kane is apparently killed by an ion cannon blast. 2017 *GDI anti-piracy conventionElectronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. GDI Archives, "What is it Like in a Red Zone?". 2027 *Jannero Drake assassinated.Electronic Arts. Kane's Secret Dossier (mysterious pamphlet). 2009-10-13. 2030 * Brotherhood emerges once again as a superpower following reunification by Anton Slavik. Kane reappears and prepares to transform the world. Second Tiberium War begins. * September 2: Kane broadcasts to Philadelphia, hacking it's communication channels, announcing his return.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpIKvUIKiTM * December: Second Tiberium War ends. Kane is "killed" by Michael McNeil and stored by CABAL in a stasis tube. * December 12: Michael McNeil and Anton Slavik log their thoughts about the Second Tiberium War.http://www.replacementdocs.com/download.php?view.3563 2031 *Firestorm Crisis erupts as CABAL rebels when a massive ion storm ravages the Earth. Tiberium growth estimate indicate that within a year Earth will be unable to support human life. Crisis is resolved the same year, Tacitus based decontamination procedures are deployed by GDI with extreme success. CABAL defeated by joint GDI/Nod strikes on his central core. Slavik is later assassinated and replaced by Marcion. 2034 * Rio Insurrection 2037 * Mutant Exodus 2039 * Mammoth Mk. II's production comes to an end, despite protests. Mammoth 27 is scheduled to be put in production at Reykjavik, Iceland.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. GDI News Wire, "Discontinuation of the Mammoth Mk II Walker". 2042 * In a show of goodwill towards the vanished mutant population, G-330X habitat modules are deployed by GDI on the borders of Red Zones.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. Nod Archives, "Mutant Exodus". 2043 * Due to minimal Nod activity over the globe, GDI closes 60% of their bases.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. GDI Archives, "GDI Base Closure". * Intense preparations for the Third Tiberium War begin in Australia, under the command of Kilian Qatar.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. Nod Field Intelligence, "Australia-New Zealand Theatre Assessment". * May 28: The last CABAL bunker is destroyed. * May 28: INN broadcasts Passing Thoughts with Constance Fitchaven, with a feature on the Mutant Exodus.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. Nod Archives, "Mutant Exodus". 2047 * The process of GDI becoming a superstate reaches its final stages - while there are still technically individual Member Nations, the reality is that GDI has become a unified political and military super-state.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. GDI Archives, "The Global Defense Initiative". * The GDSS Philadelphia is destroyed by a Nod nuclear weapon. The Third Tiberium War begins.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. Nod mission 1: "Goddard Space Centre". * The Scrin invasion begins after the Liquid Tiberium Explosion at Sarajevo. Defeat of the Scrin in Italy and its Relay Node. The Third Tiberium War ends with Kane achieving his goal of capturing a threshold, the Scrin being driven from Earth, and GDI successfully defending its territory.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. Nod mission 10: "Outback".Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. GDI mission 12: "Munich". 2052 * The Marked of Kane are activated. In an assault on the Rocky Mountains Complex with back up from the Black Hand, Nod forces successfully capture the Tacitus.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath. Nod mission 12: "Will Made Flesh".Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath. Nod mission 13: "Tacitus Regained". 2058 *Rapid Assault and Intercept Deployment forces led by FBC Ricardo Vega battle a second Scrin invasion in Italy. 2062 * June 14: With humanity on the brink of extinction, Kane presents an offer to the GDI council. Nod and GDI come together. * The Incursion War between Nod Separatists and GDI begins.GDI MCV Mk VII Profile * Development begins on a next-generation battlecruiser. The Kodiak Story. C&C Frontpage. Mirror: The GDI Kodiak 2010-04-21. 2064 * SA-1 Orca enters service * The global stratospheric waste disposal fleet is fully functional and enters service, marking the beginning of the GST development.Exclusive GST Wallpaper. C&C Frontpage. Mirror: The GDI Global Stratospheric Transport Ship 2010-02-15. 2066 * AHV-8 Sandstorm enters serviceSandstorm. Mirror: GDI Sandstorm Profile. C&C Frontpage. 2010-03-14. * AT-22 Hunter enters service.Hunter Tank. C&C Frontpage. 2010-02-21. 2068 * Predicted date when Tiberium renders Earth uninhabitable. * The new Battlecruiser is unveiled by GDI.The Kodiak Story. C&C Frontpage. Mirror: The GDI Kodiak 2010-04-21. 2069 * AW-12 Mastodon enters serviceNov. 2, 2009. Mastodon. Electronic Arts. Nov. 2, 2009. * GDIS Michael McNeil destroys fortified Obelisks in Africa, marking the first major deployment of the Kodiak-class Battlecruiser.The Kodiak Story. C&C Frontpage. Mirror: The GDI Kodiak 2010-04-21. 2070 * The Separatists gain the upper hand against GDI. * Due to the Separatist's advantage, Nod phases out the Isis-class Obelisk of Light almost completely.Nod Obelisk of Light Profile. Mirror: Nod Obelisk of Light Profile C&C Frontpage. 2010-03-14. 2071 * GST Methuselah enters service.Exclusive GST Wallpaper. C&C Frontpage. Mirror: The GDI Global Stratospheric Transport Ship 2010-02-15. 2072 * GDI develops the crawler, giving them the advantage. * Henry Liu locates the headquarters of Echo, a GDI covert R&D division, with a working Obelisk of Darkness inside. Alyssa is sent by Kane to recover the technology and stop GDI interference without casting shadow on the Prophet. 2073 * AT-414 Refractor enters service.GDI Refractor Profile. Mirror: GDI Refractor Profile C&C Frontpage. 2010-03-14. * GDI defeats the Separatists, driving their leads into hiding and ending the Tiberium Control Network Conflict. 2074 * The Anubis-class Obelisk of Light enters service. 2075 * Nod Crawlers enter service.Nod MCV Mk VII Profile. Mirror: Nod MCV Mk VII Profile C&C Frontpage. 2010-03-14. * Brother Alphus betrays Kane during intitial field tests of Nod crawlers. * SG-11 Salamander enters service.Salamander unit profile 2077 * AT-5 stealth tank enters service.Nod Stealth Tank Profile. Mirror: Nod Stealth Tank Profile C&C Frontpage. 2010-03-14. * May 1: The TCN is completed - GDI and Nod host a ceremony to celebrate this fact. Gideon disrupts the ceremony. Beginning of the Fourth Tiberium War. * May 5 : GST Tzadik goes down in the Tin City area. *'May 11': The Fourth Tiberium War ends and the TCN is activated. Kane and much of the Brotherhood of Nod disappear from the Earth, with all the Tiberium on the planet being removed, restoring the world fully to Blue Zone status. TCN continues to provide Tiberium energy/resources for the world at large. References Category:Events